


call it puppy love

by Helena_de_Noir



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Knotting, M/M, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Power Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Top Choi Soobin, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: Субин не помешан на нём. Ни в коем случае.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 17





	call it puppy love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [call it puppy love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371743) by Anonymous. 



Субин не помешан на нём. Ни в коем случае.

С другого конца столовой он отчаянно наблюдал за тем, как Ёнджун мило морщил нос каждый раз, когда смеялся. Сегодня он на стиле, впрочем, как и каждый день, всё равно Субин не разбирался в моде, но на Ёнджуне любая вещь будет смотреться чудесно. _Какой же он милашка!_ Особенно с этими волосами, выкрашенными в новый синий цвет.

— Боже, ты бы хоть рот прикрыл, если и дальше будешь так на него пялиться, — Тэхён закатил глаза, даже не поднимая взгляда на друга от своей тетради.

Полусонный Хюнинкай потёр глаза и распахнул их, оглядываясь вокруг.

— Ёнджун-сонбэним покрасил волосы в синий, ты видел? — Субин незамедлительно опустил взгляд, пока его щёки предательски розовели от лёгкого чувства вины.

Тэхён одарил его мрачным взглядом.

— Да… Как будто, мать твою, у всех студентов здесь глаз нет. Только ленивый ещё не обсудил это.

— Я просто подумал, что ему очень идёт, — неловко пробормотал Субин, потирая затылок.

— Непременно, — Тэхён вздохнул, наклонился ближе к своему другу-первокурснику, приобняв за плечи, и понизил голос. — Послушай, Бини, я знаю, что ты милый парень, и в твоём высоком сильном теле нет ни капли плохих намерений, но большинство людей, что не знают тебя так, как знаю я, просто увидят, как какой-то жуткий альфа сталкерит популярного омегу.

Теперь Субин покраснел по-настоящему, будучи не в силах пошевелиться и связно всё обдумать.

— Прости, — Тэхён поморщился, — я не хотел, чтобы ты почувствовал себя хреново…

— Нет-нет, спасибо. Так и правда будет лучше, — Субин покачал головой. — Я умру, если Ёнджун-сонбэ заметит.

Хюнинкай успокаивающе погладил его по плечу.

— Как там твоё эссе по предмету профессора Чона? — поинтересовался он, уводя разговор в другое русло, за что Субин был ему неописуемо благодарен.

~~+x+~~

  
Это произошло в его первый учебный день в SNU.

Он немного потерялся и был растерян от осознания этой жестокой действительности, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами на своё окружение и проходящих мимо в спешке занятых студентов. Субин вгляделся в распечатанную на бумаге карту кампуса университета, пытаясь понять, как с её помощью он мог бы пройти на своё первое занятие.

— Привет! Тебе нужна помощь?

Прежде, чем он мог бы увидеть, он _услышал запах_. Как и любой другой альфа, Субин полагался на своё чуткое обоняние, особенно при знакомстве с новыми людьми. И сейчас эти ощущения приводили его сущность в смятенье, стоило изумительному запаху омеги окутать его с головой. Этот запах был нежным, слегка сладковатым и чарующим, отчего Субин тяжело сглотнул мгновенно образовавшийся избыток слюны во рту.

И когда он увидел его обладателя, то _уже знал_. За все свои девятнадцать лет жизни Субин ни разу по-настоящему не влюблялся, но именно тогда, именно там… он пропал с концами. Он даже не верил в любовь с первого взгляда, и, согласно хитросплетённому закону мироздания, _именно это с ним и случилось_.

Стоявший перед ним парень мило улыбался, но острый взгляд его карих глаз говорил совсем об ином намерении.

— М?

— Э-э… Д-да, — неловко ответил Субин и напрягся. Не то чтобы он был позером, но, видя такого шикарного омегу перед собой, инстинктивно выпрямил спину и расправил широкие плечи. Совсем как самец птицы, который распушил свои перья перед потенциальной парой. — Не могли бы вы показать, где здесь корпус B?

— Тебе повезло, — омега рассмеялся, по привычке морща нос, и сердце Субина пропустило удар, — он прямо за твоей спиной.

Субин оглянулся и уставился на светлое здание, чувствуя себя ещё большим идиотом.

— О… Да, э-э… весьма удачно.

Так держать, Субин. Продолжай и дальше так красноречиво излагать свои мысли.

— Ты ведь первокурсник? — когда альфа кивнул, парень продолжил, — хм, тогда ты мой хубэ.

На миг Субин позволил себе оглядеть детское личико омеги недоверчивым взглядом, а потом поспешно поклонился.

— Простите за беспокойство, сонбэним! Спасибо за помощь.

— Ты такой милый, — улыбнулся омега.

Субин выпрямился и удивлённо посмотрел на незнакомца, пока сердце в его груди заходилось с кроличьей скоростью.

— Тебе лучше поторопиться, чтобы не опоздать, хубэ, — старшекурсник прищурился и нахально облизал губы, глядя альфе в глаза, — до встречи!

— Да, увидимся… — Субин поморщился от неприятного чувства в животе, стоило омеге развернуться и отойти.

Субин не отводил взгляда от его затылка, когда омега медленно уходил прочь, жалея, что не мог пометить его прямо здесь и сейчас.

« _Должно быть, я схожу с ума_ , — подумал парень, потирая лицо ладонью, — _если хочу сделать своей парой первого встречного_ ».

Позже он узнал, что сонбэ, с которым он разговаривал, был не кто иной, как Чои Ёнджун, студент второго курса музыкального факультета, а по совместительству — один из самых популярных омег-парней в кампусе.

И, конечно же, Субин был далеко не единственным его поклонником, что ему пришлось признать с горьким привкусом ревности на языке, видя, как альфы окружали Ёнджуна как идиотские щенки — Субин был достаточно самосознателен, чтобы понимать, насколько сильно он не вписывался в их категорию.

Но как их можно было в этом обвинять? Ёнджун был красив, уверен в себе и дружелюбен со всеми, настоящая социальная бабочка; такой умный и талантливый, его академические достижения широко известны, а его запах был _совершенным и идеальным_ , хотя Тэхён, друг-альфа Субина, сказал, что «Ёнджун просто пахнет как и любой другой омега. Сладко и всё такое?»

После этого ему больше не доводилось разговаривать с Ёнджуном, но Субин видел его почти каждый день в столовой или в библиотеке в неизменном окружении других студентов, болтающихся в его компании по кампусу от одного занятия к другому.

Субин хотел, чтобы омега снова обратил на него внимание.

~~+x+~~

  
Это его первая студенческая вечеринка, и если они все проходят именно так, то, возможно, последняя.

Тэхён был приглашён другим первокурсником, Бомгю, на эту тусовку в пентхаус одного из (смехотворно богатых) старшекурсников. Тэхён в свою очередь не преминул позвать Субина и Хюнинкая.

Огромная квартира была переполнена галдящими, курящими и выпивающими людьми, отовсюду гремела музыка, и в таком приту́шенном свете едва ли можно было различить знакомое лицо. Субин сидел на диване (вокруг которого ему пришлось несколько минут кружить как стервятнику, пока не освободилось бы место), грея банку пива в руках, и старался выглядеть спокойным в облаке дыма. Он ненавидел сигареты и травку, по его мнению, всё это пахло одинаково отвратительно и никому ещё не принесло пользы.

Всё равно он никого не знал здесь. Тэхён куда-то исчез вместе с Бомгю, а трезвенник Хюнинкай умудрился нажраться всего с двух алкогольных напитков.

Очевидно, пьяный Хюнинкай становился слишком приставучим.

— Субинни… — прошептал младший омега и тут же захихикал. — Я хочу ещё один коктейль!

Он примостился на подлокотнике дивана, его высокое тело напирало на бедного Субина, пока омега одной рукой обнимал альфу за плечи, чтобы не упасть, а другой — тянулся к чужому пиву. Субин терпеливо закатил глаза и взял банку в другую руку, чтобы убрать её из зоны досягаемости.

— Кай… — вздохнул Субин, — тебе уже хватит.

— Не-е-е-ет!.. — заныл омега, пытаясь задобрить альфу милым поведением и прелестным личиком. — Я хочу пить!

Несмотря на раздражение, Субин улыбнулся его выходкам.

Зная, что этот разговор ни о чём может продолжаться вечно, если альфа не уступит, Субин поднялся и помог Каю нормально сесть на своё место.

— Я схожу на кухню и принесу тебе воды, только не уходи никуда, ладно?

— М-м, хорошо, — согласился омега, чувствуя, как постепенно тяжелели веки.

К тому времени, как Субин вернётся, он наверняка уже отключится.

Субин с лёгкостью пробрался через толпу людей в гостиной благодаря собственному росту, который немного облегчил этот процесс. Он добрался до кухни, более освещённой и с гораздо меньшим количеством народа. На барной стойке около стола сидели три девушки и намешивали себе коктейли, какой-то парень рыскал по шкафчикам в поисках закусок, так что Субин без проблем достал из холодильника бутылку воды. Он предположил, что сейчас Хюнинкаю не помешало бы съесть немного сладкого, поэтому он огляделся в поисках шоколадных батончиков или чего-нибудь в этом духе.

Он был так сосредоточен поисками сладостей, что не заметил, как кто-то приблизился к нему и заглянул через его плечо.

— Жесть как хочу мармеладных мишек. Как думаешь, они там есть?

Субин мгновенно застыл, затаив дыхание, пока каждый отдельный импульс по нервам стимулировал его тело до состояния полной боеготовности. Он узнал этот голос, и в ту же секунду уловил волшебный аромат омеги.

Он медленно повернулся, и температура его тела резко подскочила, стоило осознать, насколько близко к нему стоял Ёнджун. Омега перевёл взгляд со шкафа на Субина, его кошачьи глаза будто всматривались в самую его суть.

— Я… — начал он, пока мысли с пугающей скоростью путались в голове. — Я не видел их, прости, Ёнджун-сонбэним.

— Хм… — старший приподнял бёдра и прислонился ими к кухонному столику. — Похоже, ты знаешь моё имя, но я не знаю твоего, хубэ. Нечестно, не думаешь?

— Я Чои Субин, — альфа покраснел и слегка склонил голову в поклоне.

— Оно тебе подходит, — усмехнулся Ёнджун.

Альфа на самом деле так и не понял, что могли бы означать эти слова.

— Идём, я знаю, где хён прячет сладкое, — Ёнджун подошёл к двери и открыл её, позволяя Субину увидеть кладовку.

Омега наклонился и взял маленькую пачку мармеладных мишек с одной из нижних полок, и Субин из последних сил уповал на свою силу воли, лишь бы смотреть только прямо перед собой.

— Что ты хочешь?

Субину пришлось посмотреть вниз, и он делал всё возможное, чтобы как можно меньше смотреть на узкие джинсы, обтягивающие задницу Ёнджуна, или на задравшуюся цветастую рубашку, открывшую участок кожи на пояснице.

Что хочет Субин? Пометить омегу.

— Плитку шоколада, пожалуйста, — как же хорошо, что он произнёс именно это.

Ёнджун выпрямился и повернулся, чтобы передать ему сладость, их пальцы едва соприкоснулись, но Субин всё равно невольно вздрогнул. Омега заметил это, если его ухмылку можно было трактовать в этом ключе.

— Тебе лучше отнести шоколадку своему другу-омеге, — напомнил Ёнджун, и Субин удивился, что парень вообще был осведомлён о состоянии Хюнинкая.

Он видел их на вечеринке? Он узнал его? Сердце альфы быстрее забилось после этих слов.

— Да, — он перехватил шоколадку и бутылку воды одной рукой. — Ёнджун-сонбэ, ещё раз спасибо за помощь.

— Обращайся, — омега улыбнулся ему и открыл пачку в своих руках, закидывая в рот красного мармеладного медвежонка.

Они долго не отводили взгляда друг от друга, Ёнджун улыбнулся чуть шире, пока жевал.

Наконец, до Субина дошло, что эти игры в гляделки несколько затянулись, и альфа неловко развернулся после ещё одного быстрого поклона.

Его разум так и не оправился от общения с Ёнджуном, когда парень вернулся к Хюнинкаю, обнаружив, что тот и в самом деле сладко спал. Субин больше удивился тому, что рядом с ним был Тэхён.

— Хэй! — окликнул его Субин сквозь громкую музыку. — А где Бомгю?

— Вызывает такси, мы отвезём Кая в общежитие, — Тэхён выглядел обеспокоенным и удивлённым таким состоянием омеги. — Бедный малыш и правда отключился после пары полных стаканов…

— Держи, — Субин только улыбнулся его словам, передал Тэхёну бутылку воды и показал шоколадку. — Думаю, нам стоит разбудить его и дать съесть это.

Они так и поступили, и к тому времени, как Бомгю объявил, что такси их уже ожидало, Хюнинкай уже проснулся, хоть и не совсем в трезвом уме. Он вцепился в предплечье Субина как детёныш коалы.

— Ты поедешь с нами? — спросил альфу Тэхён.

Субин на мгновение вспомнил о Ёнджуне, но после того случая на кухне они больше не пересекались, а парень не хотел оставаться на вечеринке в одиночестве, после того, как все его друзья сейчас уедут.

— Да, поехали.

Он буквально занёс Хюнинкая в лифт на руках и с помощью Тэхёна и Бомгю усадил его на заднее пассажирское сиденье такси. Тэхён с Бомгю сели по обеим сторонам от омеги, оставляя Субину место на переднем пассажирском.

Он уже готов был сесть, но когда только собрался обойти машину, заметил одиноко стоявшего Ёнджуна у входа в здание, который что-то высматривал вдоль улицы.

Даже не задумываясь, он наклонился, чтобы поговорить с друзьями через полуопущенное окно.

— Ребята, вы не против отвезти Кая вдвоём?

— Что? Разве ты не поедешь с нами? — Тэхён озадаченно посмотрел на него, удивляясь внезапной сменой планов.

— Да, я просто… кое-что вспомнил, — смущённо ответил парень.

Тэхён нахмурился, чувствуя себя одураченным такой ужасной и неправдоподобной отмазкой, но Бомгю только понимающе улыбнулся альфе.

— Да, не волнуйся, — ответил бета, — мы справимся и отвезём его домой.

Субин кивнул им и поспешно отошёл от такси, боясь, что Ёнджун уже мог уехать, но по-видимому он мог уже не переживать об этом — Ёнджун смотрел на него тем же задорным взглядом, пока альфа приближался к нему.

— Ёнджун-сонбэ, — позвал альфа, когда подошёл к нему. — Ты тоже уезжаешь?

— Да, — омега мельком оглядел улицу позади Субина. — Кажется, ты уже упустил свою возможность уехать?

Субин оглянулся, замечая, как машина с друзьями уже свернула за угол.

— Просто хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке. Могу я вызвать тебе такси?

Ёнджун улыбнулся и слегка прищурился. Сердце Субина бешено забилось в груди, стоило омеге поднять руку, ущипнуть за щёку и слегка оттянуть кожу.

— Ты такой милый, — тон голоса омеги ничего не выражал, и Субин никак не мог понять: над ним насмехаются или искренне хвалят?

Он ничего не мог поделать со своими стремительно краснеющими щеками, когда Ёнджун даже не думал опустить ладонь с его щеки, и повернул голову, прислоняясь кончиком носа ко внутренней стороне запястья омеги, где также сильно концентрировался природный запах.

— Но я уже вызвал себе такси, щеночек.

Щеночек.

_Щеночек._

  
Самым точным описанием состояния мозга Субина был бы компьютерный экран с кучей системных ошибок, синий «экран смерти».

— Но ты можешь поехать со мной, если хочешь, — Ёнджун улыбнулся обманчиво невинно. — У меня отдельная комната в общежитии.

~~+x+~~

  
Субин вспотел, он прекрасно понимал, что сейчас его ладони влажные и холодные, поэтому незаметно вытер их о джинсы, пока Ёнджун открывал дверь в свою комнату.

Омега зашёл первым и снял пальто с ботинками. Субин последовал его примеру.

— Прости за беспокойство, — вежливо произнёс он, заходя в комнату. В его ушах шумело от быстрого тока крови.

Комната сама по себе небольшая, но оформлена дивно, что и следовало ожидать от бесподобного эстетического вкуса Ёнджуна, который он демонстрировал каждый день, подбирая себе образ. Но, по мнению Субина, самой лучшей деталью этого места, несомненно, был _запах_ Ёнджуна. Альфа слегка суетился, окружённый восхитительным запахом, и смущённо признал, что уже чувствовал (а потому и сдерживал в себе) небольшое возбуждение.

— Давай я устрою тебе небольшую экскурсию? — предложил Ёнджун, оглядываясь на него с понимающей ухмылкой, и указал рукой на закрытую дверь. — Там ванная, это мой шкаф, мой стол и кровать.

Как только Ёнджун закончил свой увлекательный рассказ, сразу упал на описываемый предмет мебели.

Кровать накрыта мягким тёмно-синим одеялом, отчего контраст этого цвета со светлой кожей делал лежавшего Ёнджуна похожим на картину. Субин подошёл к нему на шаг, до конца не осознавая, что собирался сделать после.

— Какую музыку ты слушаешь, Субин? — Ёнджун продолжил говорить с ним и лёг на живот, чтобы дотянуться до беспроводной колонки на тумбочке; из неё полилась медленная мелодия с басами. — Мне очень понравился этот иностранный исполнитель…

— Сонбэ.

В этот момент сознание Субина пошатнулось, взявшееся из ниоткуда головокружение помешало адекватно воспринимать реальность. Это, должно быть, правда, потому что Субин не знал, как оказался на чужой кровати, нависая над омегой на вытянутых руках.

— М? — Ёнджун оглянулся через плечо и одарил альфу обжигающим взглядом.

Субин опустился, полностью накрывая тело омеги, пока их силуэты не слились в один.

— _Пожалуйста_.

Ёнджун извивался под ним, подставлялся и поднимал бёдра, будто пытался подобрать более удобное положение под телом альфы, Субин прерывисто выдохнул и рыкнул от этого трения, пока его бёдра вжимались и грубо _трахали_ задницу Ёнджуна через одежду.

Омега завёл руку за голову, чтобы вплести пальцы в волосы парня и несильно оттянуть их.

— Хочешь трахнуть меня, Субин-и?

Субин простонал, стоило омеге податься назад и вжаться ягодицами в его полувозбуждённый член с такими пошлыми словами, слетевшими с пухлых губ. Его щёки вспыхнули яростным румянцем, поэтому альфа спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Ёнджуна, вдыхая его сладкий-сладкий аромат.

— Ты реально просто большой глупый щенок, разве нет? — омега жёстко потянул его за волосы.

Субин хотел бы иметь достаточно гордости, чтобы сказать, что это не заставило его член затвердеть.

— Хочу повязать тебя, сонбэ, — прошептал альфа ему на ухо, потираясь членом аккурат между ягодиц, — хочу протолкнуть в тебя свой узел…

Он почувствовал, как Ёнджун задрожал под ним.

— Слезь с меня.

— С-сонбэ, — Субин отстранился, поражаясь собственной настойчивости и несдержанности. — Что?.. Прости, я…

Ёнджун сильно толкнул парня в грудь, заставив упасть на спину, и ловко оседлал его бёдра. Он не стал тратить время на одежду — просто немного стянул с альфы джинсы с нижним бельём, чтобы освободить изнывающий член.

Омега наклонился и аккуратно обхватил пальцами основание члена, надавливая и стимулируя место узла.

— Я знал, что ты будешь большим мальчиком, — довольно промурлыкал он, касаясь губами влажной головки и очищая её языком от смазки. Субин тихо проскулил, пока омега нежно лизал его как котёнок. — Должно быть, твой узел очень толстый, щеночек. Как думаешь, он войдёт в меня полностью?

Субин простонал громче, стоило омеге опустить голову, плотно сжать губами и обласкать языком его член; альфа смял ткань одеяла в кулаках, лишь бы сдержаться и не вскинуть бёдра навстречу горячему влажному рту.

Ёнджун не спеша двигал головой, принимая около половины длины, затем снова и снова дразнил парня, нализывал головку и давил языком на уздечку. Субин не думал, что мог бы возбудиться сильнее, но оказался не прав, когда услышал, как старший вжикнул молнией своих джинсов и приспустил их, и завёл руку за спину, в нижнее бельё, чтобы как следует себя подготовить.

Альфа уловил сочный запах _смазки_ Ёнджуна и понял, что неосознанно начал толкаться в его рот, заставив омегу закашляться.

— Чёрт, Ёнджун-сонбэ! Мне так жаль, — он приподнялся на локте и потянулся к омеге, который тоже сел ровно и тяжело переводил дыхание.

— Всё хорошо, — грубо ответил Ёнджун, отбивая прочь руку альфы.

Он приподнялся, встав на колени, и каким-то изящным движением стянул со своих ног джинсы с боксерами. Ёнджун оставил на себе свободную рубашку, когда сел на бёдра альфы и приставил его член к своей истекающей смазкой дырочке. Субин мог только обхватить и сжать пальцами мягкие бёдра омеги, когда он сам принял в себя головку и опустился ниже с громким стоном, выгибаясь в спине и откидывая голову назад.

— Да блядь, — проскулил Ёнджун и замер, когда их бёдра соприкоснулись. — Ты такой большой, Субин-а…

Субин не мог поверить в реальность происходящего, скорее, это было похоже на какой-то лихорадочный сон, в котором пленительный омега с блестящей от пота кожей скакал на его члене, поднимался и опускался всё быстрее и быстрее.

Ёнджун наклонился, упираясь ладонями в грудь альфы, его глаза закрыты, а изо рта слетали протяжные и жалобные стоны, пока он гнался лишь за собственным удовольствием. Он довольно проскулил и игриво провёл короткими ногтями по голой груди альфы, пока его сущность омеги неистовствовала и брала верх над человеческой стороной.

Субин задыхался от смешения их запахов, от их близости, от ощущения влажной горячей тесноты. Альфа восхищённо наблюдал, как омега напрягся, выгибая спину, и сжал в себе его член, когда кончил себе на живот и рубашку.

Когда омега ослабел от оргазма, Субин не смог больше сдерживаться, иначе он попросту сошёл бы с ума. Он прижал расслабленного парня к себе и перевернул его на спину, и, не покидая разгорячённого тела, пристроился между разведённых ног. Ёнджун сморгнул слёзы и лениво проследил за избавляющимся от мокрой рубашки альфой, и подбодрил его, когда он снова начал в него вбиваться.

— Да!.. Вот так, альфа.

Субин дрожал от ощущения собственной власти, когда начал входить в обильно текущего омегу сильнее, мощно двигая бёдрами. Теперь вместо того, чтобы доминировать, Ёнджун был податлив и мягок как котёнок, раскрываясь перед ним и принимая от альфы всё. Омега раздвинул ноги, сжимая коленями талию парня с обеих сторон, и обнял альфу за плечи, сладко постанывая, пока его член снова наливался кровью.

Узел начал разбухать, поначалу позволяя свободно двигаться внутри омеги и заставляя того громко стонать, поскольку его сфинктер расширялся с каждым проникновением.

— Ёнджун-сонбэ, я сейчас… — прорычал альфа сквозь стиснутые зубы, пока его узел твердел, наливался кровью и растягивал омегу изнутри.

Альфа простонал, понимая, что не может больше двигаться, поэтому он мог лишь инстинктивно заполнить омегу собой, протолкнуть узел _как можно глубже_.

Ему снова вскружила голову близость к омеге, стоило провести носом по шее Ёнджуна. Узел распирал его изнутри, не давая сперме вытечь. Субин больше всего на свете жаждал обрести возможность укусить омегу в пахучую железу и сделать его по праву своим. Своей парой. Однако сейчас он вынужден довольствоваться многочисленными яркими засосами на чужой шее; Субин слабо прикусил кожу у основания шеи, слегка задевая её вылезшими клыками, и тут же жадно зализал небольшие кровавые следы, пока омега под ним вскрикнул, сильно сжимаясь вокруг узла, и кончил в очередной раз.

~~+x+~~

  
Они заснули прямо так, будучи полуодетыми и в сцепке. Субин смутно помнил через пелену сна, как Ёнджун пришёл в себя и оттолкнул его, когда узел спал, и отодвинулся, чтобы альфа не прижимал его к кровати весом своего тела. Субин придвинулся ближе к нему и обнял сзади за талию, так они снова заснули.

Утром он проснулся от залившего всю комнату яркого солнечного света через полуоткрытые шторы.

В одиночестве.

Альфа сел и огляделся в поисках Ёнджуна, которого… нигде не было. Он встал и застегнул свои джинсы, которые так неловко были спущены до колен, когда он только проснулся, зато хоть боксеры были на месте. Субин заглянул в ванную, чтобы убедиться, что Ёнджун действительно ушёл. Неприятное ощущение сдавило его грудь.

И только после он заметил записку на тумбочке.

_«У меня занятия в девять. Не забудь принять душ ;)_

_Увидимся позже, щеночек._

_~Ё»_

  
Он почувствовал себя чуть лучше и покраснел, читая ласкательное обращение к себе, но всё же забеспокоился о простоте и небрежности записки. Может, это был разовый перепих на одну ночь? А Субин уже успел надумать себе всякого вплоть до метки и уз истинности.

Ручка, которой Ёнджун написал записку, по-прежнему лежала на тумбочке, и Субин импульсивно схватил её и подписал номер своего телефона под словами омеги. Он с минуту прожигал записку взглядом, думая, стоило ли выбросить её, но в конечном итоге оставил всё так, как есть.

Также он решил принять любезное предложение Ёнджуна и воспользоваться душем, потому что от каждого миллиметра его тела реально воняло сексом. Субин чувствовал запах геля для душа Ёнджуна на себе, но, к сожалению, тот даже близко не сравнится с тем самым превосходным природным запахом.

С одеждой творилась полная безнадёга, и альфа с ужасом натягивал её на чистое тело, не имея другого выбора. Он подумал, что мог бы одолжить и влезть в одну из большеразмерных футболок Ёнджуна, но такой щедрости ему не оказали.

Он надел ботинки, скрыл свою помятую рубашку под пальто и глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем открыть дверь. Субин сначала высунул голову, оценивая обстановку в коридоре общежития, и расслабился, когда там никого не оказалось, и никто не смог бы увидеть, как он выходит из комнаты Ёнджуна. Он спокойно покинул комнату, захлопнул за собой дверь и с опущенной головой быстро подошёл к лифту.

Как только лифт начал спускаться, Субин закрыл глаза, понимая, что именно это и называется «отступать с позором».

~~+x+~~

  
Субин вернулся обратно в своё общежитие, чтобы быстро переодеться по-человечески и постараться не опоздать на первое занятие.

За обедом он подсел за столик к Тэхёну и явно переживающему похмелье Хюнинкаю.

Он старался вести себя непринуждённо, когда устроился рядом с ними с подносом и принялся запихивать в рот кусок тушёного мяса в томатном соусе, в то время как Тэхён пытался своим рентгеновским зрением просканировать его мозг.

— Ну что… — начал альфа, пока Субин тянул время, чинно пережёвывая один кусок несколько десятков раз. — Куда ты там поехал вчера после того, как кинул нас?

Субин наигранно поднял брови и поспешно отправил в рот полную ложку риса, чтобы как следует продумать ответ. По определённой причине он не хотел бы рассказывать им, что переспал с Ёнджуном. Его друзья всё равно не поверят. Милый застенчивый Субин и популярный сонбэ Ёнджун? Это звучало настолько смешно, что не вязалось даже в его голове.

— Встретился с другом, а потом поехал домой, — быстро ответил он. Это ведь не совсем ложь? Впрочем, какая разница. Тэхён нахмурился, выглядя так, будто собирался завалить его вопросами, поэтому Субин обратился к омеге, который выглядел немного бледным. — Как ты себя чувствуешь, Кай?

— Как дерьмо, — простонал парень, подпирая щёку рукой и лениво ковыряясь вилкой в тарелке, и поднял стыдливый взгляд на альфу. — Прости за неудобства, Бини.

— Не переживай, Кай, — Субин понимающе улыбнулся ему, — со всеми случается. Просто в следующий раз будь осторожнее с крепкой выпивкой.

— Никогда больше не буду пить, — поморщился омега.

Субин с Тэхёном дружно рассмеялись над непосредственностью парня, зная, что эти обещания будут забыты уже ко следующей грандиозной попойке.

Весь перерыв они разговаривали ни о чём, а ближе к его концу поднялись и отнесли пустые подносы к раздаче, чтобы вместе пойти на следующее занятие.

Как только они вышли из здания столовой, Субин (опять же благодаря космическим хитросплетениям, не иначе) столкнулся лицом к лицу с Ёнджуном.

— Хэй, — омега приветливо улыбнулся ему, отчего группа ребят, с которой он проходил мимо, с любопытством оглядела незнакомого альфу.

— П-привет, Ёнджун-сонбэним, — ответил Субин, слегка склонив голову.

— Думаю, теперь ты можешь называть меня хёном, Субин-а, — Ёнджун подошёл к нему и поправил воротник рубашки, оставив ладонь на его плече рядом с ключицей. — Ты так не считаешь?

— Да, конечно, Ёнджун-хён! — Субин еле устоял на подгибающихся коленках, боясь упасть в обморок на глазах всего университетского двора.

Хитрая улыбка омеги стала шире от несвязного лепета альфы, и внезапно Субин без какой-либо на то причины вспомнил, как Ёнджун этой ночью с таким же выражением лица скакал на его члене и задыхался под ним, кончая раз за разом от давления узла и плотно заполняющей его изнутри спермы. 

Субин тяжело сглотнул, надеясь, что его лицо не напоминало цветом спелый томат.

— Чёрт, ты выглядишь так сексуально, Субин-а, — поддразнил его Ёнджун и мило рассмеялся, по привычке морща нос, отчего Субин растаял окончательно. — Был рад с тобой повидаться. Пока-пока!

Он ушёл со своими друзьями на следующие занятия по расписанию. Субин остался стоять на том же месте как вкопанный, и когда он всё же удосужился прийти в себя и повернуться к друзьям, те стояли неподалёку с одинаково шокированными выражениями на их лицах.

— Какого?.. — начал Тэхён, но задохнулся от возмущения. — Какого хера это сейчас было?!


End file.
